


SACRIFICIO

by Guadi_Fics



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Music RPF, SHINee
Genre: Bottom Kim Jonghyun, Bottom Lee Taemin, Celos, Gay, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Lemon, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Reencuentro, Slash, Top Kim Jonghyun, Top Lee Taemin, relación pasada
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: Bueeeeeno, espero les vaya gustando, pronto vendrá el cap 2 y final ;)Nos leemos!kudos y comentarios serían apreciados(?G*





	SACRIFICIO

.

Lo extrañaba, ¡no podía evitarlo!

No quería tampoco. No realmente.

Este año había sido una verdadera locura para mí. La verdad sea dicha, en verdad nadie se da una idea de cuánta presión hay realmente tras cada presentación, tras cada evento en el que aparecemos como grupo o solitarios. Nadie sabe las horas de ensayos y prácticas extras que debemos hacer. Los malabares que cada uno de nosotros hace para poder ensayar juntos porque fuera de lo que es el grupo ahora cada uno ya tiene trabajos y agendas bastante ocupadas lejos del resto. Nadie sabe las horas de sueño que dejamos de lado y las corridas que a veces hacemos -casi peligrosamente-, por llegar de un lado a otro con muchas veces apenas minutos de diferencia entre una entrevista o sesión y otra.

O quizás sí, quizás hay algún que otra persona que sí piensa en nuestra vida más allá de ser idols, que puede apreciar y valorar la enormidad del sacrificio que hacemos porque sí, a pesar de estar haciendo algo que amamos, sí supone grandes sacrificios.

Y ninguno más grande que el que estoy llevando hacía ya un par de meses.

Dejarlo.

Alejarme de él.

Porque a pesar de vernos en los ensayos nuestras agendas eran un completo desastre y era demasiado estresante cuando intentamos seguir a pesar de todo. Intentamos es la palabra.

Lo sé. Lo reconozco. Peco de ansiedad y él de capricho. Anhelo el sentimentalismo y él la profesionalidad. Chocamos. Chocamos tanto como nos complementamos. Y todo eso me hace extrañarle aún más.

Me estoy ahogando. El estrés de todo un año me está pasando más factura de la que me creo capaz de soportar y lo necesito. Lo necesito conmigo. A mi lado. Necesito escuchar sus bobadas para reír otra vez y verlo practicar hasta caer rendido para maravillarme nuevamente con cada paso que da.

Necesito su presencia calmante que muchas veces pareciera transmitir una calma y seriedad que decenas de veces he llegado a envidiar. Necesito su apoyo, sus palabras. Sus quejas, sus berrinches; sus besos. Necesito sentir su piel bajo mis dedos una vez más. Mil veces más.

Meses.

Ya casi ni recuerdo cuál fue el detonante que nos llevó a decidir tal cosa, solo sé que pasó y ahora estoy yo, así, solo. Extrañándolo, queriéndolo. Amándolo.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando para decirle todas aquellas cosas?

Sí, había sido un mal día. Un pésimo día, la verdad. Notas que no salían, desafinaciones que no se irían. Órdenes de ir aquí, para ir allá, de hacer esto y aquello y lo otro una vez más. Pero así y todo...

¿Qué fue lo que nos había llevado a decir todo aquello? A herirnos, ambos, y luego... esto. Alejarnos. Rendirnos a lo que teníamos cuando siempre juramos jamás hacer tal cosa.

Y no podía obviar lo obvio. El menor tampoco estaba pasándola bien. Y me mataba saberlo porque lo único que quería hacer entonces era correr y abrazarlo hasta sentir que por el solo hecho de estar juntos todo iba a mejorar. Pero no podía, no sabía cómo o porqué ese ' _espacio_ ' y ' _tiempo_ ' que decidimos darnos ambos hasta que nuestros tiempos y agendas se calmaran un poco se había convertido prontamente en una distancia kilométrica que solo se acortaba brevemente con alguna de las tantas sesiones grupales que debíamos acatar.

Me sentía tan... solo. Y odiaba sentirme así porque esa sensación era una antigua que con el correr del tiempo el menor se había encargado de llenar.

Golpeo el volante de mi coche porque la frustración que siento está a punto de sobrepasarme y no quiero dar un espectáculo apenas bajar. Siempre debo de tener cuidado. Siempre sintiéndome vigilado. A veces hasta acechado. La vida de un idol y su cruda realidad estrellándose en mi cara a cada momento de respirar.

Respiro hondo. Me duele el pecho al hacerlo pero sé que es solo por las inmensas ganas de llorar que me han entrado de pronto. No puedo evitarlo, soy demasiado sensible y no tengo un buen manejo de mis emociones. Eso, otra cosa que agregar a la lista de lo que envidio y extraño de él. Su capacidad para no demostrar cuanto le afectan muchas cosas que ve, escucha o siente mientras que yo siendo tan, yo, siempre voy derramando mis emociones y sentimientos a tropel. Siempre con mi endeble corazón en mano sin saber como protegerme de mi propia manera de ser.

Inhalar. Exhalar.

Inhalar. Exhalar.

Inhalar...

Terminando mi suspiro, tomo las bolsas que llevo como única compañía a mi casa en aquella fría madrugada, antes de tomar el picaporte de mi puerta y abrirla de una buena vez. Tiritando un poco debido a la ventisca helada que azota mi cara ni bien lo hago a pesar de que aún no era el mes más frío del año.

3:24 marca el reloj.

Corro. No solo para luchar contra el frío sino porque ya quería entrar, tomar algo y ver si podía dormirme pronto para perderme en el interesante mundo de los sueños donde esperaba verme nuevamente con él, de aquella forma que sabía nunca podríamos públicamente ser.

Sin embargo algo rompe la concentración de mis pasos. Algo quiebra mi triste rutina.

Él está aquí.

No solo me lo avisa la luz dentro de mi casa sino que la moto fuera de la entrada de la misma es mi mayor indicativo de que ciertamente es él quién está dentro, de que él me espera.

Respiro. Siento que me ahogo, pero esta vez el ahogo va acompañado de varias decenas diferentes de sentimientos a la vez.

Vuelvo a correr.

No quiero mostrar mi desespero pero es algo que no puedo evitar porque, es él. Y él lo es todo. Es todo lo que quiero. Lo que necesito. Y sé que lo sabe así como yo también.

Mis manos tiemblan con la mezcla justa de nervios, frío y anticipación mientras mis dedos luchan por abrir de nuevo la maldita puerta de una vez. Tecleo la clave para la puerta y maldigo cuando erro con uno de los dígitos. Vuelvo a intentar. Maldita ansiedad traicionera.

Paso. Me quito mis zapatos. El silencio que hay en el aire se siente abismal pero, hay algo, hay una cierta calidez en el aire que solo siento cuando él está aquí mientras el pensamiento sobre lo increíble que era el que mi casa se sienta un hogar con solo añadir su presencia. Increíble en verdad.

Entro. Camino. Busco.

Mi mirada escanea a suma velocidad cada rincón de la sala a la que he llegado, sabiendo casi por instinto que él no se hallaba allí ya. La campera, sin reservas tirada sobre aquel dichoso sillón, fue el indicativo de que sí había estado allí.

Dejo mis bolsas ya sin importarme que las bebidas perdieran su frío ni que los comestibles se pudieran llegar a echar a perder. Nada importa más que finalmente llegar a él y ver. Ver porqué había ido allí, ver cómo estaba, que quería. Ver si lo necesitaba tanto como él sentía necesitarle, o menos, o más.

No estaba en la sala ni tampoco en el cuarto de sonido. No estaba en mi estudio ni en mi habitación. No estaba en el baño ni en...

Un ruido, un ligero ruido llamó mi atención.

Rápidamente retomé mi camino hacia la entrada yendo hacia la cocina comedor, odiando por un momento el haberme comprado un sitio tan grande que lo único que hacía ahora era remarcarme y recordarme mi soledad.

Allí estaba.

Respiro.

—Hola —me dice. Y yo no sé si solo acercarme y besarlo hasta que ninguno pudiera pensar, o increparle a que me expliqué qué demonios hacía acá.

No dije nada.

—Mmm, ven, tengo algo de comer.

—¿Cocinaste? —le pregunto con gran incredulidad porque, seamos sinceros, Tae no cocina, y si lo hace ya te puedes ir reservando un cuarto en el primer hospital.

Me miró raro.

Lo miré igual.

—Obviamente que no, JongHyun Hyung. Compré comida de camino aquí. Puedes comer tranquilo —se burló él, pero a mí no me importaba, me había quedado colgado en cómo me había llamado.

' _JongHyun Hyung'_

_'JongHyun Hyung'_

Lo odiaba.

¿Acaso había vuelto a ser su hyung? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cuándo? ¿Porqué ya no era solo Hyun o Hyunii? ¿No estábamos solos acaso? ¿Porqué seguir entonces con los nombres que solo jugábamos a usar cuando estábamos frente a los demás, frente al mundo en general?

—¿Qué...? —¿Qué, qué? ¿Qué quería preguntar realmente? Me sentía confuso y mi estrés no ayudaba—. Tae...

Él suspiró. Vi como sus ojos se cerraban unos segundos antes de que volvieran a fijarse en mí de una forma que casi me incomodó. Me sonaba a regaño, a molestia para conmigo.

¿Por qué?

—Hyun, ven, comamos algo, ¿sí?

Fui a él porque, ¿qué otra cosa hubiera podido hacer? Estaba hermoso. Siempre lo está pero, el verlo allí, tan naturalmente, sin maquillaje, sin trajes caros. Tan solo como un chico común en los comienzos de sus veinte de visita en lo de su... y ahí voy de nuevo, ¿su qué?, ¿amigo? ¿ex? ¿novio? ¿compañero?

—Yaah, deja de pensar y ven a comer de una vez. Has tardado mucho y esto ya casi se ha enfriado.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, ¿dejaste las bolsas en la entrada? —asentí y él igual—. Bien, iré a buscarlas.

¿Cómo sabía? Pues me conocía. Sabíamos prácticamente todo del otro. Cada hábito. Cada maña. Él sabía que cuando llegaba tarde a casa luego de la radio era porque me había ido a dar una vuelta para despejarme y a por algo qué comprar porque nunca me acordaba de mis compras en el día como la gente normal porque el hecho era que mi vida no era normal. También sabía que él había llegado hace apenas una media hora y no mucho más e incluso el local de comida al que había ido a comprar.

Muchos dirán y pensarán, ' _qué aburrido_ ' pero nada más lejos de la verdad porque yo necesitaba de la paz y tranquilidad que me daba aquel tipo de relación casi tanto como componer o respirar. De la seguridad y confort que me brindaba aquello.

Ha vuelto y yo ya he tomado un par de bocados, observando como se mueve guardándolo todo. Me siento como en una nube fuera de mi realidad y agradezco el que mañana no tuviese que madrugar porque tenía mi agenda libre hasta media tarde cuando todos nos juntaríamos para ensayar una vez más.

—¿Quieres soju?

—Mmm.

Silencio. Ambos comemos en un hermoso silencio que va calmando cada tensión que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta tenía. Tan relajado como hacía tiempo no estaba.

Termino y levanto todo para ir a tirarlo, agradecido de que todo fuera descartable porque no tenía ganas de limpiar, mientras que él guardaba el resto de la bebida en la heladera y sacaba unas cervezas bien frías en su lugar.

Se acerca. Toma mi mano, y tan solo ese gesto hace que me vuelvan mis ganas de llorar porque, ¡demonios! lo había extrañado, tanto.

Le aprieto y él me mira. Suspira. Pero me aprieta de vuelta y mi interior se llena de una cálida felicidad.

Vamos apagando cada luz a nuestro paso mientras que nos vamos acercando a la sala que yo llamo de audio y él de relax, pero antes de que pudiera guiarme a entrar tiro nuevamente de su brazo y me adelanto, guiándole unos metros más allá. A mi cuarto. Nuestro cuarto, o al menos antes lo era. Lo quiero de vuelta. Lo quiero en mi cuarto, en mi cama. Lo quiero de nuevo en mi vida. Completamente.

—Jonghyun... —me llama, medio resistiéndose a entrar conmigo cuando ve mi destino.

No quiero eso. Ya no quiero esta separación. El verle allí, tal y como solía ser me ha hecho abrir los ojos a lo que ha estado mal conmigo y eso es, él. Todo eso del 'tiempo' y 'distancia' ha estado mal, solo 'mal'. Lo quiero conmigo, de vuelta, a como éramos. Quiero poder quejarme con él cuando estoy cansado y hastiado de todo y todos, y quiero distraerme escuchándole hacer lo mismo cuando él lo necesite también. No podía ser su amigo, o no al menos ser 'solo' su amigo, más bien. No cuando sabía que ambos nos habíamos distanciado por factores que ahora ya ni recordaba. No cuando sabía que ambos aún nos amábamos.

Lo miré. Lo miré tan fijamente que cualquiera podría haberse llegado a asustar. Lo sé, me lo han dicho cuando lo he hecho. Pero no él, quién solo se quedó mirándome fijamente de regreso. Observándome. Leyéndome. Porque sí, estaba leyéndome entero tal y como yo lo hacía con él. Esa es la ventaja de no solo amar a una persona sino de convivir y comprenderse al punto de que ya las palabras sobran y las miradas toman nuevos significados. Significados sinceros porque las miradas decían las verdades del alma y no como a veces las palabras salían más bien basados en pensamientos racionales. Le estaba diciendo todo. Cuánto lo había extrañado. Cuánto lo necesitaba justo ahora. Cuánto lo amaba y lo quería de nuevo conmigo. Y al mismo tiempo leía algo similar en la suya pero sabiendo que había algo más, algo que él había venido a hablar.

TaeMin asintió y yo lideré el camino directamente hacia la cama en penumbras en medio de la habitación.

—Tomaré una ducha —dije, porque necesitaba un respiro para poder poner mis pensamientos en orden y quitarme esa espesa nebulosa que me asediaba desde hacía horas atrás.

Solté su mano sin pensar y fui a por la muda de ropa para dormir antes de simplemente entrar al baño y encender la ducha. Un largo suspiro escapó pronto por entre mis labios ni bien el agua caliente comenzó a acariciar mi piel que al parecer no sabía había estado helada.

Todo era un relajante silencio salvo por el ruido del agua, tanto que simplemente me quedé ahí, parado sin ver, oír o pensar. Tildado. O al menos así fue hasta que al sentir un tacto frío sobre mi piel, el cual me hizo saltar y erizar la piel.

—Shhh... has estado así por un rato. Déjame...

Supe que lo que dijo era cierto cuando al moverme pude ver la piel arrugada en mis manos pero así y todo no me moví.

Comencé a sentir como sus manos pasaban por mi cuerpo con casi extrema suavidad, enjabonándolo con cuidado antes de empezar a frotar la esponja sobre mí. Mi espalda. Mis brazos. Mis manos, que cayeron completamente laxas justo después. Mi pecho y torso. Mis piernas, y todo lo que había entre ellas en general, creando la respuesta obvia de excitación física ante el contacto. Una excitación que comencé a luchar en cuanto noté porque aquello no era de hecho nada sexual, cosa que al parecer él entendió.

Sin embargo, su mano nuevamente jabonosa se posó directamente sobre mi miembro ya completamente erecto, haciéndome sisear ante el contacto más leve porque, sí, no había tenido mucha acción en aquella área desde que lo nuestro se puso en pausa y la triste comparación de mi propia mano para una liberación fugaz era justamente eso, una triste comparación y nada más.

—Tae...

—Déjame, Hyun.

Jamás podría resistirme, quise decirle. Pero las palabras se negaban a salir de mi boca porque mi cerebro pareció desconectarse al momento en que su mano comenzó aquel suave vaivén. La presión justa. El ritmo tortuosamente lento. Exquisito. Los sonidos abandonaban mi boca sin sentido o razón. Completamente rendido a los menesteres de aquel joven que vi crecer y había llegado a amar. Aquel hombre que ahora estaba allí, besando mi cuello, sobando mi piel, acariciando mi miembro de una forma que era tan única como él.

Me sentía tan querido, tan hermosamente mimado.

Los besos en mi cuello iban bajando a mis clavículas, a mi pecho, y comprendí su intención antes que pasara, pero no quería aquello. Quería su boca sobre la mía haciéndome perder todo sentido y razón de ser, quería que mezclara su saliva con la mía hasta que su esencia volviese a impregnar mi piel, mi interior; todo de mí. Así que antes de que su boca llegase a algo que no iba a poder rechazar, tomé su cabeza entre mis manos y la levanté de golpe hasta reclamar sus labios de una manera apasionada y sensual que no hacía más que encenderme a cada momento un poco más. Un calor que pronto se estaba haciendo insoportable porque lo sentía crecer desde el mismo centro de mí, abrasándome, quemándome.

Y quería quemarme con él.

—Tae... bebé...

.

.

**CHAN jajajaa**

**Este es un 2shot relativamente nuevo(? bah, de hace unos meses**

**Espero guste y la segunda parte vendrá pronto.**

**Dejen saber que les ha parecido!!**

**Nos leemos, besos y cuídense gente!**

**Author's Note:**

> Bueeeeeno, espero les vaya gustando, pronto vendrá el cap 2 y final ;)  
> Nos leemos!  
> kudos y comentarios serían apreciados(?  
> G*


End file.
